Astro potter
by charmed-harrypotterfan
Summary: Hi there, im astro potter, the daughter of Astoria Greengrass and the one and only Harry Potter, yes you heard it right astoria got pregnant by harry potter, even though she was in slytherin and married, you that ginny weasley has that giant crush on harry, who said she was the only one, what if she wasn't the only one that fought to get harry potter's heart? reveiw please
1. INTRODUCTION and things said

Hi there, im astro potter, the daughter of Astoria Greengrass and the one and only Harry Potter, yes you heard it right astoria got pregnant by harry potter, even though she was in slytherin and married, you that ginny weasley has that giant crush on harry, who said she was the only one, what if she wasn't the only one that fought to get harry potter's heart, this isn't just the story of me, but the story of my mother and father and how she became pregnant while being married to the one and only Draco Malfoy, yeah dont worry, I turn out fine! Im going to start this from me now, then it is going to be a constant flashback, from harry and his friends, and of course my mother and draco.

Yesterday was my 16th birthday, it was great, I had all of my family around me, my lovely, yet annoying step-mother ginny, my 3 sweet younger siblings, my awesome father, my amazing mother, then there were 4 people that I wasn't so happy about being there, my 3 other siblings, my older sister and brother, who were twins and my sister, let me enlighten you, my 3 sweet siblings, james sirius potter, albus severus potter and lily luna potter, then there were my other 3 siblings, my older brother and sister, scorpios and sienna malfoy and then cissa malfoy, cissa was a year younger than me, the same year as james at hogwarts, then albus was a year younger than that and lily was 2 years younger than albus, half of my family I love, the other not so much, then the 4th person I dont like to much is my step-father draco malfoy, my birthday would be a lot better with out the malfoys, minus mom, so right now, my father and step-mother was dropping me off at the malfoys, I was looking at the scenery, while they were driving me there, I didnt like it so much there, than I did at potter manor, yes the potters have a manor, just like the malfoys, we were almost there, I closed my eyes, then we came to a halt, that meant we must be there. Great. Ginny gave me a reassuring smile, she knew that I hated staying with my mother, well not actually my mother, but the rest of her family, I got out of the car, my father put his arm around me. "you know ash, if you dont like it, just send us a letter using your owl stormy." my father told me, I give him a smile. "yes I know dad, but im sure I can stick it out, its only for a week." I say, moving my hair out of my face, my hair was long and it was a dark brown, the same colour as my mothers, but when I was a baby I had black hair, so I looked just like my father, but a baby and a girl, but as I grew older, I became more like my mother, the only thing I have from my father is his Emerald eyes, well my eyes are a little dimmer than my fathers, but they are Emerald, both me and lily share this trait from out father, im a lot like my mother, I like it like that, im quite girly, I wear skirts, but you will never see me in a dress, im more the jeans kind of girl, unlike my older sister, she wears anything girly, she won't wear trousers, not even jeans, she takes to much over mom, she is like a younger version of her, just she has the ice blonde hair, that her father has, my older brother, takes over his father, he doesnt wear the suits, but he is just like his father, cissa, she is combined between my mother and her father, I like cissa best, anyway, look at me drifting into my thoughts, I look at my father, who looks slightly angered, I look at the door, my mother is there with draco, his arm around her waist. "its fine dad, just calm, he is doing it on purpose, but you have ginny, no offence to mom, but she is better than my mother." I say truthfully, I know draco does it on purpose, because when in the manor, the most they do is talk and a kiss on the cheek if they are going out, ginny was much better than my mother, she cared more about her children, than my mother did to hers, well insept cissa, she and cissa were close, just like me and her, when I was younger, once again drifting. "yeah I know, now you try to have a good time, dont forget I love you." my father tells me, while giving me a hug, he goes back to the car, I wave to ginny, she waves back, I walk towards my mother, when I get closer enough, my mother gives me a hug, the only affection, she seems to give me, maybe a kiss on the cheek, I love my mother but I wish she had more time for me, we go into the manor, I start walking to my room, knowing im not going to get any affection from draco, when I get to my room, it has everything, I have at the potters, but I have more clothes at the potters, ginny is now a professional designer in clothes now, after she gave up quidditch, I do have a fair amount here though, I just lie on my bed, I close my eyes and I must have fallen asleep, because my mother woke me up 2 hours later, telling me dinner was ready, she always did dinner at the same time every day, I got off my bed and walked downstairs, to where she was, she straightened her skirt before walking toward the large dining room, I sat down next to my mother, for the first time in almost 2 years, yes the last time I sat next to my mother was when I was 14, she just moved one day and she never had a second though about it, but since there was a seat empty by her mother, draco the other side of her, cissa next to me and then scorpios and sienna in front of us, my mother was fine with me sitting next to her, so I just sat down, me being the only girl with jeans on, my mother in a work skirt, cissa in a skirt, then sienna in a short work dress, that was just for show though, she would never wear stuff like that, unless she was showing off, a couple of minutes later, the food appears on out plates, I dig in and I actually enjoy the dinner, after dinner I go back to my room, once again I fall back to sleep but wake up to the sound of arguing, I thought that they wouldnt argue after dinner, but I was wrong, they first started arguing when I was 6, I would stay in my room and cry, I hate all of the loudness, I was getting fed up, for 10 years, they have been arguing, so today im going to tell them to shut it, I get off my bed, open my door and walk out of my room, down the corridor, to where my mothers room is, the door is slightly open, I see my mother standing in a position, then draco pacing the room. "draco im getting fed up off this all the time." my mother says putting her hand up to her head. "what and you don't think that I don't like this, you Im fed up too, but we have to keep it up, its for their own happiness." draco says walking closer to my mother, all of this was confusing me. "draco, im fed up of this marriage, all we have been doing for at least 10 years now is argue, its not very good for the kids." my mother says, sitting down on their bed. "well me too, you should have just gone off with potter when you had your brat." draco says harshly. "she isn't a brat, she is troubled, I mean so would I, if I had to cope with 2 different families, when they hate each other." my mother says. "well she should act the way she does, at least she doesnt get pregnant at 16, like her slut of a mother." draco said, that was it, I had enough, nobody says that about my mother, I barge into the room. "stop arguing!" I scream at them, they look at me, shocked. "you have no right to tell me what to do." draco says angrily. "no I don't, but will you stop arguing, your doing my head in, for 10 years you have been arguing and if you hate me that much, why didn't you tell me, instead of arguing about it." I say angrily. "we don't hate you sweetheart." my mother tells me kindly. "well he does, anyway don't call my mother a slut, your the one that got her pregnant with the twins, not my father." I say pointing it out. "i don't hate you, I just don't like you." draco says. "oh by the way, I am pregnant!" I screamed at him, of course I wasnt but I liked seeing him angry. "get out of this house!" draco shouts at me. "don't say that draco, its like me telling you I am pregnant." my mother says defensively. "no mother its fine, I would happily leave, not because of you, but because of him." I say angrily, I stomp out of the room, I can see that sienna has been listening, she must have heard about me being 'pregnant' I carry on to my room, I get some parchment and a quill, I start writing to my best friend victorie weasley-delecore, she is the same age I am, only a couple of months older than me, I have known her since I was little, we are not cousins since that harry is my father, but im no blood relation to any weasley, that means I could date one of them, aww lois weasley-delecore was so cute, but he is 2 years younger than me, bit weird, but still, I give the letter to my owl stormy and then I pack my things, while I wait for her reply I pass out from all of that stress.


	2. pregnant and stonewall, spells help!

It was the slytherin common room, astoria and draco were sitting on the sofa's, astoria and draco had been together for 2 years, draco was 18 and astoria was 17, draco was taking his 7th year again, astoria and draco already had children, twins, they were only 1 year old, little devils, but they loved them, draco and astoria had been married for little over 6 months, they were in a good relationship, draco's mother was looking after the twins while they were at school, draco and astoria seemed like they were in love, but truth was, ok she did love draco, but she loved harry potter more and had done since she was 10 years old, astoria had heard of harry potter, so when her sister daphne started school at the same time as harry, she was really excited for her, daphne had also like harry, but when they were at school they didn't really speak, as they were from different houses, that didn't get on, so her crush went away and she focused on draco malfoy, but when she couldn't get him, she went for his friend theodore nott, they started a good relationship and were still together after being together since they were 14, when astoria started school, she was shy and draco malfoy seemed to like her, he was only in his 2nd year, too young to have a girlfriend, so he tried to like a new girl and his eyes fell on hermione granger, but they crush only stayed until half way 3rd year, because she punched him in the face, then in his 4th year he started to like life long friend pansy parkinson, and at the yule ball, he had his first kiss, which was with a complete stranger, well he didn't know who it was, but he knew they had long hair and were smaller than him, but he also did see their eyes, she had crystal blue eyes, he knew he would never forget them eyes, he searched for them eyes and still hasn't found the eyes of his first kiss, after the 4th year he wanted pansy and they got together, it didn't last long, he had started losing interest in pansy and he soon broke up with her, they were still best friends, the rest of the year, he stayed single, then 6th year and draco thought that knew who the eyes belonged to, but he was wrong and soon after he though that astoria had grown up and looked beautiful, then she ever did, so he asked her out and 2 years later they are still together, it had only been a year since the war was over and everyone was getting back to normal, harry was finally happy, along with ginny, they had finally got back together, ron and hermione were together and everyone belong with who they should be with, astoria was jealous of ginny, because she had the heart of the man she wanted more than anything, she would do anything to be with him and during the war, when voldermort said harry was dead, she had to stain herself not to get out her wand and kill voldermort, she was so upset, then he fell out of hagrid's arms, then she saw him alone, she wanted to run up to him and tell him he had loved him for ages, but draco grabbed her arm and apparated her away with him, for that moment she hated draco, but she left it and though it was for the best and especially because at that time she was pregnant with twins, she had made sure nobody knew about her being pregnant at 16, now it was a year later and she still wants that chance to tell harry, back to draco and astoria, astoria gets up. "where are you going ria?" draco asks when she gets up. "for a walk, I need to be alone, just to clear my head, I feel a bit dizzy." astoria tells draco. "oh alright." draco says and gets up and goes to bed, astoria walks away and starts heading towards the great hall, when she bumps into harry, yes harry potter, she falls back and ends up on the floor with harry on top of her. "well this is awkward." harry says with a laugh. "just a bit." astoria says with a laugh, he gets up and helps her up. "your daph's sister, astoria?" harry asks. "yeah thats right, hmm I don't know your name, isn't it larry? Larry popper?" astoria says laughing. "yeah thats right." harry says laughing. "what are you doing around here?" astoria asks. "oh just wandering, I was going for a walk, so what are you doing going out?" harry replies. "oh I'm just going out for a walk, want to join me?" astoria asks. "yeah sure, got nothing else to do." harry says and they start walking, after a while they sat down, then after talking about the war, the aftermath and life, they just started kissing, oddly knowing that they were cheating on their partners, soon after they made love.

About 2 months after that astoria found out she was pregnant, then 4 months later she told harry, she was 6 months pregnant, draco knew and he wasn't the father, so she doesn't know why she told him but still, harry started going to appointments and one day draco thought something was up so he asked her and instead of lying she told him, after that he had a fight with harry, harry only had a broken nose, draco had a broken wrist and that was that, now ginny knew that harry was having an affair, well he wasn't but he did sleep with astoria, only a one night thing, it was true, harry hadn't spoken to astoria, since, well they had spoken but nothing more than that, she understood that he loved ginny and his heart was hers was his, he didn't mean to make love to astoria, they were just talking when it happened, they weren't in love and never will be, he had never loved her, so why should he now, he loved ginny, she apparently loved draco, why would they do it on purpose, for a while ginny and draco stopped talking to their partners and even started a little affair of their own, harry hated that, so when he found out that, he and astoria started dating and the couples that were original, had started to fade apart and hardly spoke, ginny spent more time in slytherin common room and astoria spent more time in the gryffindor common room, it was like they had switched lives but kept their names, ron and hermione were still together, happily engaged, draco felt a ting of jealousy when he heard about it, why? He doesn't know, he doesn't care, he and ginny we already together for 2 months, the time just went by and same with harry and astoria, things were getting better for harry and astoria, as she was 8 months pregnant, it seemed like the baby liked to see its parent's happy and together, then when astoria woke harry up a month later at 3 in the morning, it was time for the baby to be born, they rushed to st mungos, lucky it was on the holidays, when they got there, things just went from good to bad, then bad to worse, then worse back to good, it was on and off, then 11 hours later at 2 in the afternoon their baby girl was born, they didn't know what to call her then harry said. "why don't we call her astro potter, then she is abit of both of us, she has half of your name then she has my surname, don't worry, im not going to steal her." astoria loved it and thats how astro potter was named, when astro became 2 months old, they graduated from school, harry went off to become a auror, astoria when off to work in the ministry, ginny went off to become a quidditch star and draco went off and also became a auror, harry and draco had to work together and eventually got on, although draco and his mother were looking after the twins, astoria was looking after astro, by the time astoria was 23, the twins were 6, astro was 5, draco and astoria had gotten back together as has harry and ginny, so then their was james and cissa who were 4, albus 3 and lily 1, life changed, astro now spent most of her life with harry and ginny, then as the years past ginny and astro actually became very close, weird because astro was the reason that her and harry broke up, but still, ginny and astro were closer than astro and her mother, once astro called ginny 'mom' she was only 8 and was confused, ginny didn't mind though, so astro kept calling it her but then when she was 12 she stopped and they had an argument because ginny told her to clean her room and astro said no, the anger was in the air for a month, but nobody breathed it in, so it passed and after a month, ginny and astro became close again, maybe even closer, then things were getting worse for astro and her mother, they were becoming less and less apart and were only seeing each other on weekends, as astoria was always busy, when astro became 14 things got worse, but they went out for the first time, for a fun day, it was fun, but ended in an argument, astro told her mother that she wished that she was never born to her but to ginny and she said she wished that ginny was her real mom, because ginny treats her more like a daughter than her mother does, then astro went home and told ginny what she said, she also said she hated her mother, but when she was 15 they patched things up, astoria was trying to be more motherly, but was failing, but astro loved her mother for trying, then now she is 16, she only turned it yesterday, this wasnt much of flashbacks but its the best your going to get, astro is a difficult kid to deal with, astro doesnt like to be to close to anybody, because she is scared they are going to hurt her, only emotionally hurt her, she is scared of love, because her mother didnt give her the love that she wanted from her, she is happy, well was happy, now she has made things difficult because, now she has to be pregnant, so then she can wind up her step-father, she has a boyfriend, but she would never sleep with him, she is dating teddy lupin, the one that she is in love with, they have been together since she was 14, she knows that her best friend victorie has a giant crush on him and has done since she was 13, she had a crush on him since she was 10, he was this boy who she could relate to, well yeah he doesnt have any family, well insept his brother who is also 16, he is called robbie, astro keeps telling her that she should go out with robbie, he is just like his brother, he is also a metamorphmagus, so its just like having another teddy around, she doesn't know what to do, I mean, she has to get pregnant, but she doesnt want to, she is 16 and doesnt want to be like her mother, but now she has made things bad.

Present:

I wake up in my room, on the floor, where I passed out, nobody has touched me, oh actually they have, they put a pillow under my head and a blanket on me, wow at least somebody cares for me, it was probably cissa, she seems like the only one that cares, she is the only one I care about, I don't care about anybody else, not even my mother, I bet now she has disowned me, she wouldn't care if I died now, but I don't blame her really, I really wanted to leave, then I look up and see my owl stormy, with a letter in her beak, I pull the blanket off and grab the letter, it is from victorie, she says she was shocked and has gotten her father to send a portkey with the letter, it leaves at 12, I look at the clock I have 2 minutes, I have everything packed, then I put a note to whoever reads it saying, that I'm happy to be leaving and I knew I was never loved in this family, then 12 come and I grab onto the portkey which is a mirror and I'm off, I feel better as soon as I feel the floor, then I black out, I wake up on the weasley's sofa, blanket on me and my head on a pillow, then I see victorie running at me, I get up and victorie hugs me. "ok them me one thing, are you actually pregnant?" victorie asked, I looked at her shocked 'am I pregnant? Pregnant me? No way, I'm not pregnant, I dont have signs, me and teddy have made love, but only once, and that was 2 months ago, no I can't be.' I thought to myself. "i don't know." I say, then I feel tears falling from my face, vic hugs me, she is a great friend, but she would be really upset if I was pregnant, I don't know what to do, so I get up, I'm walking away, then I bump into dominique, she is the same age as albus, then lois is the same age as lily, she is the red head of the family, dominique and her father a closer than anyone else, lois and vic are close to their mother and are both blond with blue eyes, bill has brown eye so does dom. "are you alright ash?" dom asks me. "i don't know." I say, I am so confused, nothing seems right. "why don't you sit down?" dom asks. "no I am fine, I just need to be alone." I say quickly. "ok then, see you later." dom says, she then walks off, I grab my bag, I cant stay her, I love the weasley's but I just can't and I can't go to my father, where do I go? I am so confused, this happened so fast, I didn't mean to say I was pregnant, thing is I might actually pregnant, I know I will go to st mungos, yeah that right, I use their floo network and I'm at st mungos, I go over to the receptionist, she smiles at me kindly. "hello, how can I help you?" she says happily. "i'm here for a pregnancy test." I says nervously, I look at the ground. "oh don't worry I won't judge you, I was 16 when I got pregnant with my first daughter, this is where I came too, your in the right place, they helped me out, im 17 now and my daughter maisy is 1 and them my other daughter emily is 2 months old, so your unsure you pregnant?" she tells me, I feel happier now, so I smile. "yeah I do." I say, still looking at the floor. "follow me and I will take you too where you need to go." she says kindly. "thanks." I say looking up. "im jenny, jenny combs, whats your name?" jenny asks me. "im called astro, astro potter." I say proudly. "astro potter, I have heard of you, you go to hogwarts don't you?" jenny asks. "yeah I do, I think I recognise you." I say, remembering her. "yeah me too, your teddy's girlfriend, he thinks a lot of you, he cares a lot about you, i'm ted's best friend, he doesn't really hang around with us, when he is with you, don't worry I still like you." jenny tells me. "that why I have seen you before, you were talking to him once, when I came over, your not in gryffindor are you?" I say. "no im in hufflepuff, well was, I work here now, I don't have to go to school, I get help here, well here you are, maybe we can talk later?" jenny says, I nod, she smiles then walks away, I look around, wow im really here, go into the room that is in front of me, there are a bunch of women, no girls, I wait a total of 3 hours, the bunch of women were long than I had thought, but still, now it was my turn, I go in, scared to the root, the healer looks nice and friendly, she has a smile. "hello, my name is healer james, roberta james, whats yours?" healer james asks. "i'm astro potter." I say. "well hello astro, your mother came to me when she was pregnant with you, so lets see, how old are you?" healer james asks. "i'm 16, I turned sixteen 2 days ago." I say. "ok then, so you think your pregnant? Have you had any signs?" healer james asks. "not really, but I haven't been able to eat properly, for at least 2 months, I feel sick when I eat." I say truthfully, I haven't been eating much since me and teddy had done it, I just didn't think about it. "well that might be a sign, just let me take abit of blood and we will find out the results, could you pass me your finger please." healer james says, I hold my finger out and she pricks it, it doesn't hurt, so just sit there in silence, about 20 minutes later, I get a result. "well the results say that you are pregnant, so i'm going to do a scan, please lie down." healer james tells me, so I lie down, she puts some gel on my stomach, its cold, but I don't care, she holds out her wand and hovers it over my stomach, then there is a bleep, she then puts this machine on my stomach, which is also cold, then on the screen, there is something that has a head, it looks quite small but its a baby, I'm definitely pregnant, healer james looks at me. "well your definitely pregnant, your 2 months along." healer james tells me, for some strange reason, yeah I am shocked, but I feel kind of happy, I think I am in love with the baby, well you know what I mean, not like I am with teddy but like I love it, already and the baby isnt even born. "wow." I finally say. "are you ok astro? Okay I have a few options for you." healer james says. "yeah im fine, so what are the options?" I ask. "well don't you want to come with your parents?" healer james asks, I look down. "no, I ran away, actually I got kicked out, my step-father told me to get out, when I told him I was pregnant, I didn't actually know I was, my father doesn't know, victorie weasley, thinks I am and well, I don't care, so please tell me." I tell her, she was nodding as I was telling her, she understood. "ok then, well you could give the baby up for adoption, you could could be a young mom and go home and get help, you could have an abortion or you can go to a single young moms care place, it is like care home for young mothers." healer james tells me. "well im not having an abortion, im not giving it up for adoption, I don't want to go home, so I will go to the care place, it is the best for me and the baby." I tell her, she signs a piece of paper and hands it too me, she then gives me a bottle, it is a portkey to go to the place. "just give this to anna and she will tell you where your room is, don't worry, everyone there are all girls, who are pregnant, or have kids." healer james tells me, I nod, I walk out of her room, then I go and find jenny, she is still in the reception, she is waiting there, I walk over to her. "so are you pregnant?" jenny asks me. "yeah I am, so do you want out to go get a milkshake from the canteen?" I ask. "erm sure, why not." jenny says.

At the canteen we just sat and talked, we were getting closer by the minute, I like jenny, now I was pregnant I could relate to her. "so what are you going to do?" jenny asks me. "i'm going to some care place called Stonewall." I tell jenny. "no way, I went there." jenny says excitedly. "wow thats cool, actually I have to go now, I will send a letter, with my owl stormy." I tell jenny, she nods. "see you soon." jenny says, we hug and then I get out the portkey and im off, I land happily, when I look around i'm in a nice looking place, with lots of casual things, even some muggle things, so far, so good, I head over to an office door, knock on it and a woman in her 20's opens the door. "astro potter?" she asks, I nod, she smiles. "i have been told a lot about you, can I have your paper please." the woman asks me, I hand them to her, she signs them, then puts them in a cabinet with loads of papers in it. "my name is anna, i'm the head of stonewall, its not hard to look after teenage pregnant girls, all of the girls range from 14-19 years old, if you have other kids, you can look after them here, even if your older than 19 but you can't stay very long, I must warn you, some girls here are here because of things that have happened and they can't cope with it, but they are all pregnant or have kids, I have a couple of helpers, I have katie who is 23, kristen who is 21 and our youngest isabelle who is 19, each of them have had a child at a young age, isabelle has a son called harvey, he is 3 months old, kristen has a daughter, she is called dani and she is 4 years old, kristen had her at 17, katie has a daughter too, she is called ruby and is she is 8, katie had her when she was 15, we didn't long ago loose a helper, she was our youngest, she was called jenny, she came here when she was 16, she is 17 now, she has a one year old and a 2 month year old they are called maisy and emily, me myself I had my daughter at 16, my daughter is called skyler, she is 9, i'm 25, if you need any help or anything, just call, we are here to help." anna tells me all so carefully, we are in my room, it is a great room, has a nursery for when the baby is born, it is a white room, but can be changed when the baby is born, I have everything in the room that I would need, even clothes, I have my own kitchen, sitting room, and everything, I already love it here, but the kitchen is only there for snacks, it doesn't have a cooker, I have to join in with the group dinner and I can do basically whatever I want, I have to clean my room, I have to go out of my room, I can't stay there all day, they worry, im fine with it. "thanks, this is great, I can't wait to owl my best friend." I say, anna smiles. "do try and make friends with the other girls and the helpers, if you make good friends with someone, they can even share a room with you, but that is if you become really close, oh before I leave, how along are you?" anna asks, just before she goes out of the room. "i'm 2 months, i'm going to be here a while." I say smiling. "ok thanks ans good, we hope you stay until your ready to leave." anna says happily, she then leaves me, I go into my bathroom and have a shower, when I strip off, I only jut notice that I have a little bump, wow, I should have known, but i'm happy I do now, I smile at my small bump and get into the shower. "i love you." I tell my bump, after the shower I get into a pair of pink pyjamas bottoms and a loose white top, that shows my little bump and a cardigan, I put some gel shoes on, I go out of my room, with the keys, all my stuff in the right places, I walk around the place, it is 2 in the afternoon, it is sunny outside, so I go out, I look at the girls as they look at me, then when I sit down, one of the girls comes over. "hi, i'm a helper, im called isabelle, your astro potter." isabelle says happily. "oh hi isabelle, nice to meet you." I say happily. "the other helpers are over there, want to meet them?" isabelle asks, I nod my head, we walk over to the other helpers, we all greet each other and talk, after a while i start to leave when isabelle comes over to me. "by the way, call me issy, i like that better." issy says smiling, i smile back and walk inside, i watch a bit of television, then at 9:30 i decide to go to bed, so i turn the television off and go to my room, when i get there i take off my gel shoes and cardigan and get into bed and fall asleep.


End file.
